blogifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Z wspomnień Błękitnej Furii
Oto kolejne moje opowiadanie będzie ono opowiadane z perspektywy Błękitnej Furi. Życze miłego czytania. 1.Jak to było. Wyklułam się na niewielkiej wyspie.Już od jajka wiadomo że byłam inna.Kiedy się wyklułam była pełnia,wszystkie inne smoki patrzyły na mnie z zaciekawieniem.Były inne niż ja czarne zaś ja byłam niebieska.Moja mama równierz na mnie patrzyła ale ona raczej patrzyła jakby znalazła skarb.Ułożyłam się obok niej i zasnełam.Następnego dnia coś mnie obudziło.To były smoki w podobnym wieku co ja. -Mamo czy moge iść z nimi się pobawić?Spytałam. -Oczywiście.Powiedziała mama. -Hej kto ty?Spytała Furia. -Ja jestem Aura a wy?Spytałam. -Ja jestem Jarzyna.Powiedziała młoda Furia. -Ja Dingo.Powiedziała inna Furia. -Czemu masz taki kolor skury?Spytała Jarzyna. -Niewiem.Powiedziałam. -Bawisz się z nami ?Spytał Dingo. -Pewnie.Odpowiedziałam. -Berek.Powiedziała Jarzyna. -Że co?Spytałam. -Niewiesz jak się gra w Berka?Spytała Jarzyna. -Nie.Odpowiedziałam. -Musisz uciekać przed smokiem który łapie,jeśli cię złapie to ty musisz kogoś złapać.Objaśnił Dingo. -Aha. Bawiliśmy się świetnie kiedy nagle zabawe przerwał nam dużo starszy i większy smok o imieniu Grobo. -Dingo marsz do siebie ale już ! Rozkazał Grobo. -Ale tato.Powiedział Dingo. -Bez dyskusji nie będziesz mi się tu zadawał z odmiencem.Powiedział Grobo. I poszedł patrząc na mnie wrogim spojrzeniem. -O co mu chodziło?Spytałam. -Niewiem ale chyba o ciebie.Powiedziała Jarzyna. -Ja też musze iść .Powiedziała Jarzyna. -Pa.Powiedziałam. Nierozumiałam o co chodzi tacie Dingo przecierz ja nikomu nie zrobiłam krzywdy.Wróciłam do siebie zjadłam przepyszne ryby a przez reszte dnia patrzyłam na niebo. 2.Nowy dzień nowi przyjaciele i nowe zmagania. ' ' Następny dzień był pełen wrażeń jak dla mnie.Obudziłam się i zjadłam ryby które dała mi mama.Potem poszłam na jezioro gdzie przebywały inne Furie.Smoki spogądały na mnie ze zdziwieniem.Byli też Jarzyna i Dingo. -Cześć Aura.Powiedział Dingo. -Hej.Powiedziałam. -Co robi Jarzyna?Spytałam. -Wcina Jarzyny.Odpowiedział Dingo. Nagle nad jezioro przyleciały jakieś inne smoki.Miały kolce i nieposiadały przednich łap.Miały dziwne spojrzenie i były różnych kolorów. -Mamo co to za smoki?Spytałam. -To są Zembacze,duże i groźne smoki ale niemusisz się ich bać są naszymi przyjaciółmi.Powiedziała mama. -A czy moge się z nimi pobawić?Spytałam. -No dobrze ale nie odalaj się.Powiedziała mama. Zembacze też na mnie dziwnie spoglądały i coś mówiły do siebie.Zobaczyłam małego Zembacze nieco starszego od demnie. -Hej Powiedziałam. -Hej.Powiedział nieco zaskoczony Zembacz. -Dziwnie wyglądasz.Powiedział Zembacz. -Nawet mi nie mów.Powiedziałam. -Jestem Aura a ty?Spytałam. -Ja jestem Zawilec.Powiedział Zawilec. -Miło mi cię poznać.Powiedziałam. -Mi też.Powiedział Zawilec. Nagle rozmowe przerwało nam trzęsienie Ziemi. -Aura choć tu.Powiedziała moja mama. Zawilec poleciał w góre mimo że słabo umiał latać a ja skoczyłam z mamą na drzewo. -Dobra to był tylko letki wcząs.Powiedzia jakaś Furia. -Mamo co to było?Spytałam. -Widzisz Aura ziemia czasami się trzęsie i przesto się osuwa i robią się w niej pęknięcia.Powiedziała mama. -Ale to i tak mniejszy problem niż taki jaki mają smoki mieszkające na innych wyspach.Powiedziała mama. -A jaki to?Spytałam. -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.Powiedziała mama. Zastanawiałam się co to za problem?I miałam w krótce go poznać.Potem dalej gadałam z Zawilcem a potem do rozmowy dołączyli się Dingo i Jarzyna.Zaczeliśmy się bawić w chowanego oczywiście Jarzyne rozbolał brzuch od tych jarzyn .Prawie się zgubiłam bowiem wyspa była duża i porośnięta ogromną ilością drzew.A góry były wysokie .Za to smoki które potrafią latać widziały z góry przepiękne widoki i fantastyczne jeziora.Po zabawie wróciłam z mamą do siebie i jak zwykle wpatrywałam się w niebo. 3.2 lata później . Mineły dwa lata od tego czasu znacznie urosłam.Większość czasu spędzałam z przyjaciółmi .Większość smoków już potrafiło latać i używac plazmy ale nie ja. -Hej Aura ścigasz się?A nie zapomniałem przecierz ty nie umiesz latać.Powiedział Delgo. -Daj jej spokój.Powiedziała Jarzyna. -Nic nie szkodzi.Powiedziałam. Gdybym tylko potrafiła latać to on już by leżał na ziemi a nie ja. Przez jakiś czas patrzyłam jak moji towarzysze latają.I niemogłam zrozumieć czemu niemoge jeszcze latać ?Przecierz mam do tego idealne skrzydła.Mama martwiła się o mnie bo całe dnie siedze na skale i patrze co się dzieje. -Hej Aura idziesz z nami na plaże?Spytał Zawilec. -Ale przecierz młodym smokom tam nie wolno.Powiedziałam. -A co się może niby stać no weź będzie super.Powiedział Zawilec. -No dobra. Powiedziałam. Szliśmy z pół godziny .Było by szybciej lecieć ale cóż przecierz ja niepotrafiłam latać.W końcu doszliśmy na plaże.Naszym oczom ukazałó się słońce,piasek,morze i dziwne metalowe coś co pływało . -Zawilec wiesz co to?Spytała Jarzyna. -Nie ale rodzice mówili żeby się do tego nie zbliżać.Odpowiedział Zawilec. -To może choćmy już..Zaproponowałam. -Nie bądź strachliwa .Zresztą nikt nam nie mówił że niemożemy na to popatrzeć.Powiedział Zawilec. Patrzyliśmy jeszcze chwilke na to coś.Nagle zoriętowaliśmy się że niema Jarzyny.Zaczełam się za nią rozglądać.Nagle usłyszałam krzyk. -Hej chodzcie!Krzykneła Jarzyna. Zobaczyliśmy Jarzyne wcinającą ryby na tym czymś. -Te ryby są pyszne chdzcie tu.Powiedziała Jarzyna. -Lepiej z tąd złaś.Powiedział Zawilec. Nagle coś przyszło .Była to istota bez futra piór ani łusek.Posiadała tylko włosy na głowie i chodziła na dwóch łapach.Miała na sobie dziwne ubranie nie posiadała skrzydeł ani pazurów czy kolców.Mimo to wyglądała dziwnie.Na jej widok schowaliśmy się na drzewie a Jarzyna zanurkowała w tych rybach.To coś patrzyło się w naszą stronę ale chyba nas niezauwarzyło potem przyszedł drugi taki stwór.Wsiedli na to coś i zaczeli na tym odpływać.Jarzyna chciała odlecieć ale bała się że tamci mogą zrobić jej krzywde. -Musimy coś zrobić.Powiedziałam. -Ale co?Spytał Zawilec. -Może udało by się nam jakoś zwrócić uwage tych istot a w międzyczasie Jarzyna by uciekła.Powiedziałam. -Dobry plan.Powiedział Zawilec. Zawilec z daleka strzelił kolcami w statek zaś ja zaczełam ryczeć na tych ludzi .Ludzie zaczeli patrzeć w inną stronę wtedy Jarzyna szybko wyskoczyła z tego czegoś co te istoty zwały statkiem. -Co to były za istoty?Spytałam. -To to chyba ludzie.Powiedziała Jarzyna. -Że co?Spytałam. -No wiesz te istoty które są problemem dla smoków mieszkających na innych wyspach.Odpowiedziała Jarzyna. -To o nich mówiła mama.Powiedziałam. Zaraz po tym szybko wróciliśmy do domu nie mówiąc nic nikomu a jak ktoś się pytał to byliśmy na spacerze.Potem jeszcze zastanawiałam się .Czemu te istoty są takie groźne?Czemu smoki ich się boją?Czy jest ich więcej? * * * 4.Tajemnicza moc i tajemniczy przedmiot. Następny dzień a raczej noc.Obudziłam się w środku nocy kiedy księżyc bardzo jasno świecił.Inne smoki postrzegały go jako zwykłą kule która oświetla nocą niebo ale ja widziałam coś więcej.Zawsze lubiałam na niego patrzeć ciężko od niego mi oderwać wzrok.Tej nocy wszyscy spali.Niewiem co ale coś kazało mi iść przed siebie.Szłam w stronę góry.Niebo w tę noc było pełne gwiazd a las wydawał się bardziej tajemniczy.Weszłam na jakoś góre .Tam była jaskinia.Wielka grota z widokiem na księżyc.Jaskinia mieniła się blaskiem księżyca ale nie blado białym światłem lecz niebieskim.Po środku groty leżała jakaś rzecz czułam żę jest mi przeznaczona .To była brasoleta.Bardzo piękna cała ze złota z tajemniczymi wzorami.Wziełam ją i nałożyłam na łape.Wtedy branoleta zaczeła świecić.Czułam jak przenika we mnie jakaś moc.Wtedy zemdlałam.Ujrzałam jakoś kobiete w srebnej sukni i ze złotą koroną.Ale moją uwage przykuły jej skrzydła. -Witaj jestem Selene.Jestem Boginią księżyca .Pewnie zastanawiasz się co tu robisz i co to ten przedmiot co masz na łapie.Powiedziała Bogini. -Pozwól że ci opowiem.Powiedziała Bogini. -Ponad 3000 lat temu na pewnej wyspie kiedy to smoki i ludzie nie spotykali się za często. Na świat pośrud Nocnych Furi przyszła Błękitna Furia.Smoki były zachwycone jej wyglądem .Niestety mała Furia była bardzo słaba i mogła nie przeżyć tej nocy.A jeśli Furia zginie w noc Pełni księżyca całą wyspe pogrąży nieurodzaj i klęska.Smoki zaniosły małą Furie do mnie .Niestety nie posiadałam daru leczenia .Mimo to zrobiłam coś na co nie odwarzyło się rzadne bóstwo.Wziełam najczyszcztsze złoto i pył księżycowy i uczyniłam z tego bransolete.Dałam jej moc i podarowałam ją Błękitnej Furi.Furi odrazu wróciły siły.Ale niemogła sciągnąć bransolety bowiem gdyby to zrobiła straciła by całą swoja siłe a nawet życie.Lata mijały.Pewnej nocy przechadzałam się po księżycowym niebie.Ujrzałam straszną scenę.Zobaczyłam tego samego smoka któremu dałam życie całego we krwi.Wściekłam się bo był moim przyjacielem.To demony odebrały życie Furi.Pełna furi przepędziłam je do Hadesu.Niestety mojego przyjaciela nie udało się uratować.Wziełam tą bransolete niewiedząc że demony podrzuciły tam złą moc.Za sprawą mojej mocy smok przemienił się w piękny błękitny pył a dusza tego smoka zamieszkała w bransolecie.I tak co 1000 lat pojawia się nowa Błękitna Furia która sczerze tej bransolety.Bowiem bransoleta w niepowołanych rękach może zniszczyć ten świat.Ty jesteś następczynią smoczych bransolety.Będziesz szczec tej bransolety jak oka w głowie by nigdy nikt jej się nie dopadł.Powiedziała bogini. -Dobrze będę strzec tej bransolety jak oka w głowie.Powiedziałam. -Tylko pamiętaj że z tą mocą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność będziesz mósiała jeszcze sporo zrozumieć nim nad nią zapanujesz.Po tych słowach bogini znikneła. Zastanawiała się o co jej chodziło?I niby czemu ja?Wyszłam z jaskini i szybko dobiegłam do swego stada które jeszcze spało.Przez resztę nocy nie mogłam spać.Wstałam skoro świt moji przyjaciele najwyraźniej też. -Siemasz Aura.Powiedział Zawilec. -Hejka wam wszystkim.Powiedziałam. -Cześć.Powiedziała Zaspana Jarzyna. -A gdzie Dingo?Spytałam. -Chyba śpi ojciec go wczoraj szkolił za to że spuźnił się na kolację.Odpwiedziała Jarzyna. -A co to za błyskotka?Spytał Zawilec. -A to znalazłam wczoraj na spacerze.Skłamałam. -Serio?Spytała Jarzyna. -Chyba to ludzie wyrzucili.Znów skłamałam. Nagle pojawił się Dingo. -Siema jak leci?Spytał Dingo. -A spoko powiedziała Jarzyna. -O widze że zaczełaś zbierać ludzką biżuterię.Powiedział Dingo. -A to znalazłam.Powiedziałam. * * 5.Wyścig. Gadaliśmy jeszcze chwile .Gdy nagle ktoś wpadł na pomysł by się pościgać. -No dobra ten kto będzie pierwszy przy tej górze wygra.Powiedział Dingo. Ja oczywiście się nie ścigałam. -Gotowi do lotu start!!Krzykneła Jarzyna. -Ten kto ostatni ten gapa.Powiedział Dingo. Ścigali się bardzo zazdrościłam im tej umiejętności.Na początku prowadził Zawilec.Potem na prowadzenie wyszła Jarzyna.Nagle za chmur wyleciał Dingo.I prawdopodobnie by wygrał gdyby nie ja.Oturz siedziałam na drzewie obserwójąc ich wyczyny.Gdy nagle gałąź się podemną załamała.Myślałam że spadłam gdy nagle otworzyłam oczy i zouwarzyłam że wisze w powietrzu.Okazało się nareszcie moge latać. -No to teraz ja dołącze się do zabawy.Powiedziałam. Wystartowałam. Poleciałam jak torpeda.Nim się obejrzałam dogoniłam Jarzyne. -Aura to ty latasz?Spytała Jarzyna. -Najwyraźniej.Powiedziałam. Zawilca to nieździwiło. Dogoniłam Dingo jego mina jak mnie zobaczył była bezcenna. -Ale ja to?Spytał Dingo. Mimo to ścigaliśmy się dalej lecielismy w łeb w łeb.Polecieliśmy w góre.Poleciałam wyżej od Dingo niewiedziałam czemu ale on mnie wtedy nie zauwarzył mimo że przeleciałam koło jego nosa.Mimo to on prowadził.Postanowiłam zrobić coś czego jeszcze nie robiłam.Zaczełam z maksymalną prędkością pikować w dół prosta tam gdzie była meta.I już Dingo miał wygrać kiedy ja wparowałam jak asteroida i już przekroczyłam mete .Wygrałam ale niestety niewiedziałam jak się ląduje .Niewychamowałam i wylądowałam z pyskiem w krzakach. -Wow niespodziewałam się.Powiedziała Jarzyna. -Ha wiedziałem że ty to jesteś cicha woda.A tak wogle to nic ci nie jest?Spytał Zawilec. -Chyba nie. Powiedziałam otrzepując się z liści. -Ale musze popracować nad lądowaniem.Powiedziałam. Zaśmialismy sie. -Wygrałaś bo miałaś elemęt zaskoczenia.Powiedział Dingo. -Może.Powiedziałam. Potem gadaliśmy .Dingo się na mnie troche obraził bo to ja wygrałam a nie on.W sumie sama się niespodziewałam.Ciekawe tylko co jeszcze potrafie?Zastanawiałam się. 6.Nie zadzieraj ze Straszliwcami. Dzisiaj umówilam sie z przyjaciółmi że polecimy do buszu Straszliwców .Byl to nieduży las w którym żyły Straszliwce Straszliwe.Były jak każde inne tylko że bardziej chciwe.Weszliśmy do lasu .Wszędzie drzewa i rzadnych smoków.Nagle coś wyszło za drzewa. -Patrz to pewnie Straszliwiec zaraz go przestrasze.Powiedział Dingo. Ale to nie był Straszliwiec lec Zgryzelda stara zmiennoskrzydła. -Co tu robicie?Spytała Zmiennoskrzydła. -My tu tylko spacerkiem.Odpowiedział Zawilec. -Czyżby wyraźnie słyszałam jak mówiliście że idziecie postraszyć Strasziwce a słuch mam jeszcze dobry.Powiedziała Zgryzelda. -Może .Powiedziała Jarzyna. Zaraz Zmiennoskrzydła znikła. -Widzieliście ją.Powiedział Dingo. -Ta ponać sama postanowiła oddzielic się od swojego stada .Ciekawe dla czego?Zastanawiała się Jarzyna. Szliśmy dalej przez las.Nagle pojawiły się Straszliwce. -Siemka .Powiedział Straszliwiec. -Witaj.Powiedziałam. -Co tu robicie?Zapytał Straszliwiec. -Zwiedzamy sobie.Odpowiedziałam. Nagle z drzewa spadła spora ilość liści nim się zoriętowaliśmy Straszliwców już nie było i mojej bransolety równierz. -A to sroki.Powiedziałam. -I co się przejmójesz to tylko jakaś błyskotka.Powiedział Dingo. -Ale to moja błyskotka.Powiedziałam. -Niech zgadne .Chcesz ją odzyskać.Spytał Zawilec. -Tak.Powiedziałam. Poszliśmy do Straszliwców. -Hej w odajcie to co moje.Powiedziałam. -A niby co?Spytały Straszliwce. -To co trzymasz w łapach .Powiedziałam. -Tolka mówiłem ci zebyś to ukryła. Powiedział jeden z Straszliwców. -Dobra odamy wam ją ale nie za darmo w zamian musicie nam coś przynieść.Powiedział Straszliwiec. Szybko zaczelismy się rozgladać za czymś błyszczącym.Z czasem zauwarzyłam że moje łuski stają się czarne .Szybko zaczelismy się rozgladać za czymś błyszczącym.Z czasem zauwarzyłam że moje łuski stają się czarne. -Chyba coś mam .Powiedział Zawilec odlatując gdzieś. Nim mineła godzina przyleciał z czymś błyszczącym w pysku i dobrze po miałam coraz mniej niebieskich łusek.Było to srebne i raczej nie duże.Ludzie to chyba nazywali czajnikiem. -Mhmm jest błyszczące i może się przydać.Masz tu swoją błyskotke.Powiedział Straszliwiec. Założyłam swoją bransolete .Łuski szybko zaczeły wracać do poprzedniego koloru.Ciekae co by było gdybym nie załóżyła tej bransolety? -Ha widzieliście jak te małe smoczki oglądały ren czajnik.Powiedział Dingo. Niestety Straszliwce to usłuszały. -Nazwałeś nas malymi smoczkami?Spytał jeden z Straszliwców. -Brać ich!Rozkazał jeden z Straszliwców. Nagle jakby z nikąd pojawiła się około setka Straszliwców lecących w naszą stronę. -Wiać! Krzykneła Jarzyna. Biegliśmy ile sił w łapach .Niestety w tym buszu niema jak rozłożyć skrzydeł.Straszliwce nadal jak wciekłe biegły za nami.Nagle za krzaków wyskoczyła Zgryzelda. -Zostawście ich! Krezykneła smoczyca. -Zgryzelada no weź oni nas obrazili.Powiedział Straszliwiec. -Niby jak?Spytała smoczyca. -Jeden z nich nazwał nas wałymi smoczkami.Powiedział Straszliwiec. -I to nie jest powodem do takich nerwów.Powiedziała Zgryzelda. -Który to ?Spytała smoczyca. -Ten.Straszliwiec wskazał na Dingo. - Jesteś jak ojciec w twoim wieku też pakował się w kłopoty.Powiedziała Zgryzelda. -Przeproś.Kazała Zgryzelda. Dingo przeprosił. 7.Kuzyn Kapsel. Pojawi się nowy smok. Siedziałam sobie na drzewie gdy nagle usłyszałam głos mojej mamy. -Aura!Mama. -Tak. -Dzisiaj ma przylecieć twój daleki kuzyn powitaj go miło.Mama. -Dobrze mamo. Wyszłam na brzeg czekając na kuzyna o imieniu Kapsel.Zastanawiałam się jak on wygląda.Skoro jest zemną spokrewniony to chyba jest Nocną Furią.Nagle na horyzącie ktoś się pojawił.Ale nie widziałam go dobrze.W końcu doleciał do wyspy.Był to smok podobny do Nocnej Furi ale wielkości dużego psa.Był szary z czerwonymi wzorami na głowie i na łapach.Ala najbardziej rzuciły mi się jego oczy.Wielkie czerwone oczy przeszywające moją duszę. -Witaj jestem Kapsel to ty jesteś moją kuzynką.Kapsel. -Chyba tak. -Jestem Aura. Odrazu gdy popatrzyłam na kuzyna zobaczyłam tajemniczy nieduży worek. -Co tam masz? -A to moje rzeczy.Kapsel. Polecieliśmy w strone mojego stada mimo iż mój kuzyn nie chciał pokazać co trzyma w tym worku to chciałam to sprawdzić. -Witaj w moim stadzie. -A ludzie tu do was nie przychodzą?Kapsel. -Nie zwykle trzymają się brzegu. -Aha. -O Kapsel miło cie widzieć.Mama. -Mnie też.Kapsel. -Aura czy możesz zapoznać kuzyna z innymi smokami?Mama. -Dobrze mamo. -O hej Aura a to kto to?Jarzyna. -Jarzyna poznaj Kapsla jest moim kuzynem. -Niezauwarzyłam.Jarzyna. -Hej wam a to co to za smok?Dingo. -Jestem Kapsel.Kapsel. -Jakiego jesteś gatunku bo jakoś ciebie nie kojarze?Dingo. -O Kapsel właśnie. -Jestem Furio dreszczem.Kapsel. -A czemu dreszczem?Jarzyna. Jarzyna dopiero spojrzała w jego oczy. -A rozumiem.Jarzyna. -Zgłodniałem może polecimy coś upolować.Dingo. -Ja niemam nic przeciwko temu a ty Kapsel? -Też bym coś zjadł.Kapsel. Poszliśmy upolować pare ryb .Kiedy je zjedliśmy spotkaliśmy po drodze Zawilca. -Cześć a kto to?Zawilec. -Jestem Kapsel.Kapsel. -Ja Zawilec.Zawilec. Zawilec lettko przestraszył się mego kuzyna nic w tym dziwnego też go się troche boje.Po jedzeniu poszliśmy polatać w końcu niema to jak troche wyprostwać skrzydła. -A tak wougle to z kąd przylecałeś? -Z daleka podrużuje po świecie i często wpadam na jakieś wyspy a pochodze z Madagaskaru .To wiela wyspa wielkich drzew i dziwnych stworzeń .Kapsel. -A spotkałeś już jakiś ludzi?Jarzyna. -Tak i to kilkakrotnie nawet mnie nakarmili.Kapsel. -A przecierz to chciwe i samolubne istoty.Zawilec. -Większość owszem nawet mnie przeganiali z ich terenu.Ale są ludzie kturzy nawet latają i przyjaźnią się z smokami.Kapsel. -Ta w takie bajki to nie uwieże.Zawilec. -Wow. -A gdzie Dingo? -Chyba został przy jeziorze.Jarzyna. -Chyba zostawiłem tam mój worek.Kapsel. -Lećmy po niego. Polecieliśmy po worek mego kuzyna.Okazało się że Dingo go wzioł. -Dingo odaj worek mego kuzyna. -Ani mi się śni.Dingo. -Czemu musi być taki wkurzający? Dingo poleciał prosto w strone lasu.Ja go wtedy dogoniłam i zatrzymałam. -Odaj go bo? -Bo co?Dingo. -Bo powiem twojemu ojcu że zadajesz się z Szeptozgonami. -Nie ośmielisz się.Dingo. Dingo chciał uciec do lasu ale wtedy ja szczeliłam plazmą i się potknoł. -Powariowałaś!Tak wougle od kiedy używasz plazmy?Dingo. -Od teraz. Nagle worek sie wyspypał.Było tam sporo nakrątek i kapsli. -Moje skarby.Kapsel. -To ty zbierasz takie rzeczy? -I na co ci to?Dingo. -A co was to obchodzi to moja kolekcja tych rzeczy i nic wam do tego.Kapsel. Kapselzaczą zbierać wszystko z ziemi do worka.Potem wszystko wruciło do normy .Pokłuciłam się troche z Dingo ale co poradze raz jest taki uprzejmy a w jedej chwili robi się wkurzający zupełnie inny smok.A jeśli chodzi o mego kuzyna to niemoge go do końca zrozumieć .Na co smokowi kapsle i nakrętki?Ale jest moim kuzynem i nawet go lubie.Chociarz robi się dziwny jak się go pyta o to co kolekcjonuje.Minoł tydzień i Kapsel odleciał. 8.Mroczna strona mocy. Tego dnia jak zwykle tarzałam się w smoczymięce.Ale wtedy było fajnie.Potem zobaczyłam że w moim stadzie szykuje się jakieś zgromadzenie.Poleciałam więc szybko to sprawdzić. -Hej Jagoda co się dzieje? -A starszyzna się o coś martwi.Jagoda. Starszyzna czyli najstarsze i najsilniejsze smoki w stadzie do których równierz należał ojciec Dingo. -Słuchajcie!Wiemy że coraz więcej smoków przylatuje na naszą wyspę.I chyba wiemy przez kogo.Powiedział Kahar. -Z tej przyczyny prosimy was byś się nie odalali od stada.Powiedział Horus. -A dlaczego?Zapytała inna Furia. -Niestety są smoki które zazdroszczą nam i naszym bliskim i wiadomo że świat ludzi odmienia smoki .A te są to coraz agresywniejsze.Powiedział ojciec Dingo. -Więc żeby zapobiec jakiś wypadkom radzę trzymać się stada.Powiedział.Kahar. Zebranie się skączyło. -Jak myślisz co odmienia tamte smoki?Spytała Jarzyna. -Niewiem. -A dzisiaj idziesz z nami na polane polatać?Spytała Jarzyna. -Dzisiaj pełnia nie moge.Wiesz jak mi od księżyca odbija. -Ok.Powiedziała Jarzyna. Reszte dnia jakoś szybko zleciała.Nadszedł wieczór.Siedziałam w jaskini gdy nagle usłyszałam jakieś krzyki.Szybko pobiegłam w ich stronę.To były Szeptozgony atakujące Zawilca.Zouwarzyłam też Dingo prującego odciągnąć ich od bitwy.A mówiłam Dingo że te znajomości z Szeptozgonami źle sie skączą. -Ej no weźcie mu odpuście nic wam nie zrobił.Powiedział Dingo. -Zamknij się ty już nie jesteś w bańdzie.Powiedział Szeptozgon. Szeptozgony zatakowały Zawilca.Niemogłam na to bezczynie patrzeć.Więc zatakowałam Szeptozgony.Strzeliłam pare razy w nich plazmą.Wtem inne smoki się obudziły.Potyczka nadal trwała.W końcu Szeptozgony odpuściły.Ale ja nadal walczyłam.Czemu?Przez księżyc.Kiedy jest pełnia jestem pełna energi.Jednak kiedy walcze niepanuje nad sobą.Nagle Dingo do mnie podszedł.Odrzuciłam go.Wtem zoriętowałam się co się dzieje.Wszyscu patrzyli na mnie ze strachem.Dingo została blizna po tym starciu.Od tamtej pory już nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi.Smoki też namnie się obraziły.Czemu?Po uznali mnie za szaloną.Bo zatakowałam przyjaciela.Ale nic nie mogłam poradzić byłam pod wpływem pełni.Przyjaciele też się odemnie częściowo odwrócili.Tylko Zawilec się nadal zemną przyjaźnił. 9. Pora ruszać w świat. Mijały lata a ja byłam coraz zwiniejsza i piękniejsza.Mimo iż sporo czasu mineło od incydętu z pełnią nikt o tym nie zapomniał.Smoki nadal mnie się bały.Sporo czasu więc spędzałam sama w chmurach.Ach ta wolnoność.Dzięki lataniu czułam się wolna.Ten chłodny wiatr wiejący w skrzydła.A najlepsze było to że nikt mnie nie widział.Tylko ja niebo i spokój.To było wszystko czego mi było trzeba.Ale latanie za dnia to nie to samo co latanie w nocy kiedy księżyc świeci.Wtedy czuje że żyję.Kiedy jest ciemno i tylko księżyc oświetla niebo.Bezenna chwila.Ta dzisiaj latałam po nocnym niebie.To jedyna rozrywka przy której moge oderwać się od codzieności.Miałam dość mieszkania na tej wyspie.Chciałam wyrwać się w świat.Polecieć gdzieś daleko.Zostawić to wszystko.Ale zostawić tak rodzine i przyjaciół bez porzegnania tak nie przystoi.Wiem.Dzisiaj powiem im że odlatuje.Poleciałam najpierw do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Zawlica. -Siemasz Aura co tam?Spytał Zawilec. -A spoko słuchaj musze ci coś powiedzieć.Powiedziałam. -Zamieniam się w słuch.Powiedział Zawilec. -No więc chce z tąd odlecieć .Powiedziałam. -Ale jesteś pewna ja bym na twoim miejscu bym się zastanowił.Powiedział Zawilec. -Mam dość siedzenia tutaj chce się wyrwać,zwiedzić świat.Powiedziałam. -Jak chesz ale napewno tego chesz?Zapytał Zawilec. -Tak może polecisz ze mną?Spytałam. -W sumie czemu nie.Dawno marzyłem o takiej przygodzie.Powiedział Zawilec. -Super!To jutro wieczorem lecimy.Powiedziałam. Po rozmowie poleciałam jeszcze powiedzieć o tym mamie .Jednak kiedy doleciałam na miejsce zobaczyłam.... Zobaczyłam straszny widok.Te istoty zwane ludźmi uwięziły stado i moją mame w klatkach!Chciałam polecieć pomóc.Podleciałam szybko do klatki mojej mamy.Leżała pobita najwyraźniej walczyła z ludźmi. -Mamo nic się nie martw uwolnię cię.Powiedziałam. -Nie kochana uciekaj z tąd sama próbowałam uciec ale te klatki chroni jakieś pole siłówe.Powiedziała mama. Dotknełam klatki faktycznie jakaś energia nie pozwalała ich dotknąć. -Co się stałóo?Spytałam. -Wszystko działo się tak szybko.Nagle wtargneły te istoty broniliśmy się ale oni mieli zaskoczenia.Nagle pojawiły się dziwne latająco metalowe rzeczy które zrzuciły na nas sieci które nas osłabiły.Kiedy się obudziałam znalazłam się w klatce.Opowiedziałam mama. Nagle pojawiły się te istoty z kijami w ręku z których tryskały błyskawice.Mama strzeliła w nich plazmą. -Córuś uciekaj!Krzykneła. Nagle jedena z tych istot poraziła mnie tą laską.Poleciałam w górę i chciałam uciekać ale nagle to dziwne metalowe coś przyleciało i zaczeło zrzucać te sieci.Strzeliłam w to plazmą.Rzecz ta spadła na ziemię i wybuchła.Zaraz po tym szybko poleciałam byle jak najdalej z tąd.Ciężko było mi z tąd uciekać ale cóż niemiałam wyjścia tych istot było więcej .Leciałam przed siebie byle jak najdalej nie obchodziło mnie gdzie grunt żeby te besteie mnie nie dopadły.W koncu doleciałam na niedurzą wysepke.Postanowiłam tam przenocować.Jak tylko wstałam chciałam uciekac.Ale niemogłam wymazać wspomnienia ze wczoraj.Musiłam sprawdzić co się stało.Doleciałam na miejsce wczorajszej katastrofy.Zostały tam tylko ślady walki i wrak tamtego metalowego czegoś.Czemu musiałam uciec?Może by się to wszystko by się inaczej potoczyło?Nagle zobaczyła człowieka celował w czymś we mnie .Już szykowałam na niego strzał kiedy nagle coś mnie ukuło i zasnełam. 10.W klatce. Gdy się obudzilam byłam w jakieś klatce wokół mnie pełno innych klatek z innymi smokami.Wokół były inne Nocne Furie ,Zebacze i Koszmary Ponocniki. -Co się stało?Spytałam. -Aura ciebie też złapali?Spytała Jarzyna. -Jarzyna to ty?Spytałam. -Tak widze że ciebie też uśpili.Powiedziała Jarzyna. -O widze że się obudziłyście .Powiedział Zawilec. -Zawielc jesteś cały pośiniaczony.Powiedziałam. -E to nic spójrz na Dingo biedak tak oberwał że jeszcze śpi.Powiedział Zawilec. Dingo faktycznie naprawdę oberwał .Jego klatka była troche dalej od mojej.Ale mocniej potraktowali go tymi kijami niż inne smoki.Nagle Dingo się obudził. -E co jest?Spytał Dingo. -Złapali nas.Odpowiedziałam. -Auu wszystko mnie teraz boli.Powiedział Dingo. - Wiesz mi lepiej nie wstawaj.Powiedział Zawilec. Nagle usłyszałam głos mojej mamy. -Mamo jesteś tu ?Spytałam. -Aura nic ci nie jest?Spytała mama. -Mnie nic a tobie?Spytałam. -Niemartw się to nic powarznego.Powiedziała mama. Nagle pojawiły się te istoty co nas zniewoliły. -Mamy wszystkie smoki?Spytał jeden. -Nocnych Furi całe stado.Ale chciałem ci coś pokazać.Powiedział drugi wsakzując na mnie. -Hmm dziwna ta Furia no cóż pewnia jakaś mutacja.Powiedział pierwszy. -Mutacja? Wiesz ile jest warta Nocna Furia?Pomyśl sobie ile dostaniemy za tą.Powiedział drugi. -A są jakieś smoki które za bardzo oberwały?Spytał piewszy. -Ten .Powiedział drugi i wskazał na Dingo. -Zabardzo się bronił i omal kogoś nie zabił.Powiedział drugi. -Przecierz kazałem wam z tymi smokami ostrożnie wiesz dobrze jakie są rzadkie.Powiedział drugi. -Nie aż tak rzadkie.Człowieku mamy tu całe stado!Będziemy ustawieni do końca życia i jeszcze zostanie!Powiedział pierwszy. -A ta smoczyca co mocno oberwała?Spytał pierwszy wskazując na mame. -Za pare dni ...Niedokączył drugi bo pojawili się inni ludzie i znów mnie coś ukuło i zasnełam. Kiedy się obudziłam byłam nadal w klatce ale większej i w innym pomieszczeniu. -Prosze prosze nasza fortuna w końcu się obudziła.Powiedział człowiek. -Wrr.Warknełam na niego. -Pokarzesz mi co masz na łapie?Spytał podchodząc do mnie. Człowiek chciał zdjąć mi bransolete ale ja go drapnełam. -Jak chcesz.Powiedział człowiek i sobie poszedł. Mijały tak dni w klatce.Siedziałam sama w pustym pomieszczeniu nie mając do kogo zagadać.Czasem dostawałam jeść.Z ciekawości obserwowałam ludzi.Dźwi do tej sali były zamknięte .Jednak pewnego dnia człowiek który dawał mi jeść zostawił otwarte dźwi.podszedł mnie nakarmić .Jednak ja miałam plan.Zaczełam udawać że coś się mi stało.Udawałam że mdleje i jęczałam.Człowiek szybko gdzieś pobiegł zostawiając otwarte dzwi.Musiałam się spieszyć bowiem nie miałam wiele czasu.Zebrałam energie i rozwaliłam klatke.Potem szybko wyleciał przez wyjście.Pewnie myślicie czemu nie zrobiłam tego wczesniej?Otórz dzwi jeśli nie były otwarte kluczem wydawały dziwny dzwięk który przywoływał ludzi z kijami i dziwną bronią strzelającą metalem. Szybko wybiegłam na zewnątrz.Ale zaraz pobiegłam do ładowni gdzie byli moji przyjaciele. -Aura?Spytał Dingo. -Niema czasu na tłumaczenia .Musimy z tąd lecieć! Powiedziałam rozwalając zamek od klatki. -Dzięki że jesteś te istoty zbyt długo trzymają nas w niewoli.Powiedziała Jarzyna. Uwolniłam jeszcze pare smoków.Ojciec Dingo tylko spojrzał na mnie i warkną. -Widziałeś moją mame?Spytałam Zawilca. -Widziałem jak wzosili ją na górę dalej nic nie wiem.Powiedział Zawilec. -Dzięki.Powiedziałam. Nagle pojawili się ludzie z kijami i zaczeli wyłapywać smoki.Szybko ich wyminełam i poleciałam na górę.Tam była klatka z moją mamą.Leżałam prawie nieprzytomna i wycięczona . -Aura?Ty żyjesz?Uciekaj dla mnie niema już ratunku.Powiedziała mama. -Nie nie zostawię cię.Powiedziałam. Nagle wtargneli ludzie.Zaczeli do mnie strzelać.Oberwałam w łapę .Nagle pojawił się Dingo i zaczą atakować tych ludzi. -Wraaa!!!Leć.Powiedział Dingo. -A co z resztą?Spytałam. -Poradzimy sobie,Powiedział Dingo. Szybko wzbiłam się w przestworza strzelając jeszcze plazmą w statek.I rzeby te złe istoty utoneły!Ostatni raz spojrzałam na bitwe i na uciekające smoki .I poleciała przed siebie. 11.Sama w nowym świecie. Doleciałam na niedużą z pozoru wyspekę.Postanowiłam tam się zatrzymać na jakiś czas.Było tam nieco chłodniej niż na mojej wyspie ale to żaden probem dla Nocnej Furii.Wyspa była niecobardziej uboksza w rośliność ale za to bogata w świeże ryby.Nagle zaczeło poadać.Szybko zaczełam szukać miejsca do schronienia się.Znalazłam nie dużą jaskinke .Ciasna ale własna jak to mówią.O ile nikt w niej nie mieszkał.W jaskini przesiadywała jeszcze grubka Straszliwców. -Hej.Jestem tu nowa.Możecie może mi powiedzieć coś o tej wyspie?Spytałam -Hej.Jesteś jakoś inną odmianą Nocnej Furii czy coś?Spytał Straszliwiec. -Nie ale z kąd.Po prostu już od jajka miałam takie łuski. -Aha.Nie powinaś no niewiem być teraz ze swoim stadem? -Nie chcę o tym mówić.Długa historia.Jestem Aura a wy?Powiedziałam. -Ja Zielony,Kurka,Lars.Powiedziały Straszliwce. -To może opowiecie mi coś o tej wyspie?Spytałam. -Ta wyspa nazywa się Islandia.Mieszkamy na niej my i smoki innych gatunków.Oprucz nas mieszkają tutaj ludzie.Są mili i przyjaźnią się z nami.Powiedział Zielony. -Ludzie mili?Weźcie nie żartujcie.Ludzie których spotkaam są źli i chciwi.Powiedziałam. -Chcesz to możemy cię zaprowadzić do nich przekonasz się.Powiedział Lars. -No dobra.Ale jak przestanie padać.Powiedziałam. Nagle przestało padać.A na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki. -Dziwne.Powiedziałam. -U nas jest takie powiedzenie.Jeśli nie podoba ci się pogoda jaka jest poczekaj pięć minut.Powiedziała Kurka. Udaliśmy się do miasta ludzi.Było tam pełno dziwnych budowli i tych dziwnych istot co dziwniejsze smoki towarzyszyłu ludziom. -Idziesz z nami.Zobaczysz to miłe istoty.Powiedział Lars. -Nie nie ufam im.Powiedziałam. -Jak chcesz.Powiedział Zielony. Straszliwce poleciały w strone ludzi ja zaś udałam się w przestworza by obejrzeć wyspe z góry.Wyspa nie była tak zielona jak moja ani tak piękna ale miała swój urok.Uwielbiam tak latać po bezchmurnym niebie.Nikt mnie niewidzi ale ja widze wszystko.Nagle na dole coś przykuło moją uwagę.Była to dziwna metalowa rzecz podpierająca się na czterech kołach.Miało lusterka z boku i było widać co jest w środku tego czegoś.Zaczełam to uważnie oglądać.Jednak kiedy to dotknełam wydało z siebie dzwny dzwięk .Gdy go usłyszałam natychmiast odskoczyłam od tej rzeczy.Zaraz po tym wzbiłam się w przestworza by nie sprowadzać na siebie kłopotów.Dopiero potem dowiedziałam się że to nazywa się samochód.Ponać wynaleźli to ludzie by móc się szybciej poruszać.Zmęczona oglądaniem wyspy z nad chmur postanowiłam wylądować na klifie.Nad morzem udało mi się złowić pare ryb a potem usiadłam na piasku wpatrując się w choryząt.Wyspa jak wyspa ale tutaj są malownicze zachody słońca.Rozkoszowałam się promieniami zachodzącego dnia straciłam poczucie czasu i zansełam wsłuchana w szum morza. Dziś chyba nie będzie nexta. 12.Sensacja wśród ludzi. Obudził mnie chłodny powiew wiatru.Gdy otworzyłam oczy był już świt.Na choryzącie było widać wschodzące słońce.Postanowiłam polatać nad morzem i złowić śniadanie.Wyprostowałam skrzydła i poleciałam nad morze,Gdy po śniadaniu wróciłam na miejsce zobaczyłam trzy samochody a przy nich ludzi którzy coś mówili.Ukryłam się w krzakach i zaczełam ich obserwować. -Ale przysięgam że jeszcze pół godziny temu widziałem tutaj Niebieską Furię!Powiedział Człowiek. -Przewidziało ci się.Jesteś pewien że nie był to Śmiertnik Zębacz?Spytała kobieta. -Człowieku przecierz tutaj niema nawet Nocnej Furi!Powiedział Człowiek. -Macie racje przewidziało mi się.Powiedział Człowiek. -Widzisz mówiłam rzadne Niebieskie Furie nie istnieją.Już same Nocne Furie wymarły jakiś czas temu.Powiedziała kobieta Co ona sobie myśli?Że ja nie istnieje to rozumiiem.Ale że Nocne Furie to gatunek wymarły.Czuje się urażona .Jeszcze usłyszą o mnie w okolicy .I to jeszcze dzisiaj.Postanowiłam udać się do miasta zrobić małe zamieszanie w ludzkim świecie.Niech wiedzą że na ich wyspie zagościła Nocna Furia a raczej Błękitna Furia. Udałam się w stronę miasta nie zauważona siadłam na dachu pewnego budynku.Zaczełam obserwować co się dzieje wokół by wiedzieć od czego najpierw zacząć.Zauważyłam psa i człowieka.Pies natychmiast zaczą na mnie szczekać.Kiedy na mnie szczekał patrzyłam się na niego zaś kiedy człowiek chciał spojrzeć na dach natychmiast się chowałam.To była świetna zabawa tak wnerwiać psa i jego właściciela.Skączyło się na tym że właściciel do dzisiaj patrzy nerwowo na dachy.No ale w końcu dopiero się rozkręcam.Zobaczyłam parking dla aut.Nie było rzadnych ludzi.Wiec postanowiłam poskakać troche po tych pojazdach.Nim się obejrzałam auta wydały z siebie dziwny dzwięk o jaki mi chodziło.Natychmiast się schowałam.Ludzie w panice natychmiast wybiegli na parking.I chyba przez to ze zarysowałam im pojazdy nie byli w dobrym chumorze.Ale przynajmiej się z nich pośmiałam.Nagle poczułam przyjemny zapach tuńczyka.W parku siedział dzieciak trzymający w ręku kanapke z tuńczykiem.Pycha!Rzuciłam kamień w stronę krzaków.Dzieciak odłożył kanapke i poszedł w ich stronę.Natychmiast wziełam kanapke i uciekłam.Ktoś by pomyślał pewnie .Jak mogłam być taka okrutna?Zabrałam dziecku kanapke.Powinam się wstydzić.Ale ja tak nie myśle.Oni byli dla mnie źli to niech ja się teraz im zrewanrzuje.Resztę dnia spędziłam na dokuczaniu ludziom.Dawało mi to świetną zabawę.A dopiero się rozkręcam.Jak jutro tu zajrze to aż się boję co zrobie.Wróciłam na plaże gdzie spotałam znajomego Straszliwca. -Cześć.Powiedział Lars. -Witaj.Powiedziałam. -Słyszałam że nieźle narozrabiałaś w mieście.Nie boisz się że cię zauważą?Spytał Lars. -O to chodzi/Niech więdzą że na ich wyspie gości Błękitna Furia!Powiedziałam. -Nie boisz się że mogą ci coś zrobić? -Mi Nocnej Furi?Mało który smok jest w stanie walczyć z taką jak ja a co pomyśleć dopiero człowiek. Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Historie z filmów Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka